Malachite Acer
''"Please.. Just.. Go away. I don't want to talk. Leave me alone." ''~ Malachite to an Unnamed Tribute Malachite was the male tribute from District 3 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was a reserved, shy, and stubborn tribute, who liked to stick to himself, choosing to go it alone. Biography Early Life Malachite was born somewhere in District 3, into a large family. He had 2 brothers and 4 sisters in total. His family regarded him as being rather annoying and a pushover. They didn't truly love him as they should have until he was reaped, and even then, they didn't really care. It was briefly mentioned that he worked as a programmer, he was rather intelligent. 99th Hunger Games Malachite was a very soft-spoken and quiet tribute, choosing to spend most of his time in his room, coming into the common room, only once out of his entire time in the capitol stay, did he ever come out, and even then, it was brief. His nerdy persona ended up with him being made fun of by several tributes, such as Kayte and Megan. Megan made a nickname for him, "Wats." His chariot outfit was an ugly robot suit, that his partner, Penelope, wore as well, they were the laughing stock of the tribute parade among others. Training Malachite was rarely seen in the training centre, being too shy to go inside. Though, he had previously blown darts for fun as a side hobby when he was bored in his district. In his private session, it's likely that he showed the game-makers his blowdart skills, as well as his intelligence, which he and his district partner both shared. He ended up receiving a 6 as his score. Interview Malachites interview was pretty bad, he barely talked throughout the whole thing, which made the capitol a bit angry, coming to the interview, only for the tribute to not even speak. This left District 3 as one of the least liked districts of the 99th. Malachite was said to be very quiet, and a bit awkward, wearing a white tux with yellow slacks. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Malachite, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 7 Female, Willow, and to the right of the District 2 Male, Slayte. Upon the horn sounding, Malachite ran and grabbed a backpack, before charging straight into the horn of the cornucopia, where he got into a tussle for a sword with the District 2 Female, Emerald, she kneed him to the ground, and the sword went flying in the air, clattering somewhere outside of the horn. Malachite was kicked in the face by the District 1 Female, Crystallia, as he lay on the ground in pain. Emerald did not pursue him, allowing him to escape, running to the sword, picking it up, joining the District 5 Female, Jess as she ran into the treeline, he followed her, and he waited with her until the initial bloodbath concluded, so they could get the good stuff. By the end of the severe fighting, he and Jess saw that the Crystallia, and the District 4 Female, Oceania, were regrouping with the District 7 Male, Jason, at the mouth of the cornucopia. Which complicated things. Jess told Malachite to go around the back of the cornucopia while she charged from the front, believing the two could surprise the careers. Malachite went around the horn, and turned, just in time to see Crystallia shoot Jess down, he charged out managing to hit Oceania once, until the whipped around him, and sent him tumbling to the ground, he was stabbed in the neck with Jess' knife, which Oceania had taken. He died moments later, making the final death of Day 1. He placed 11th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Malachite did not kill any tributes. Popularity * Malachite remained disliked. Point. Blank. Period.